No Room for Heroes
by practical release
Summary: The world is full of corruption and lies. Saving it can't be done unless your willing to cleanse it with gunfire.


He Should have known. The lie basking in the light, only noticed from the shadows. Only Overwatch's hidden Dagger could carve out this infection. Only Blackwatch could cure the organization or cut out the rot and all that it has contaminated.

I have to warn them

Reyes thought as he ran through the halls of the swiss compound, her compound. Left turns, right hallways, up and down stairs. He memorized the layout, all exits and all potential infiltration points, except one. Always looking into the darkness, Reyes never thought to look into the light. To look at the truth right in his face. Only Blackwatch could miss such a glaring lie.

He finally made it to the briefing room. There he saw them. Always together, always so familiar. Always lying. Before either could speak he pulled one of his shotguns from the holster, pointing at the pacifist, Angela Ziegler. His hand steady, staring into the eyes of the terrified woman. Only Blackwatch could do the unthinkable.

Why can't I pull the trigger?

Reyes thought before being tackled by Morrison. "What the hell are you doing!" he heard him shout. So, used to his best friend shouting, but now it seemed like only a whisper. The overwatch Commander knocked the weapon from his hand, but Reyes kept his eyes on Angela, now slumped on the floor shacking erratically. Lies do not feel fear he thought.

"REYES!" He heard his name screamed, but only now feeling the weight of his friend upon him. Morrison won't understand. Only Blackwatch can fix what has been broken for years.

"Jack listen to…' before he could finish, a loud beeping followed by flashing red lights flushed the screen.

"Bombs" Angela forced out from her trembling lips, trying to regain her composure. "How can there be so many…Reyes why did you do this!" Tears pooling in her eyes. "Jack, we have to leave now!" She screamed.

Corruption…. Lies…Rot

"Go Angela, I will hold him here!" Morrison screamed to Angela shaking her head no. With another scream she tensed before running out of the room. "Is this what you wanted Reyes! You killed Overwatch!" The shock finally leaving the body of the Blackwatch agent, forcing Morrison off with a swift knee to his stomach. Only Blackwatch can bring Overwatch from the ashes.

She can't get away, not now!

Reyes thought and pulled his secondary shotgun and ran out the door, before hearing the sound of a safety being released. He dove to the side, avoiding a hail of gunfire. "You're not getting away Reyes, you damn traitor!" Jack yelled. Reyes gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at Jack. Only Blackwatch and do the unthinkable. Reyes watched as Jacks body was thrown back, blood shot from his torso.

Guilt…Sorrow…All because of her

He rose to his feet and ran down the hallway. Just as he turned the hallway he saw a pistol in his face, followed be a flash and finally darkness.

"The specimen is reviving." He heard a voice say in the darkness. "Interesting, let him die once more. I need to do more research." Before he could register the meaning the voices stopped. Everything stopped.

Only pain remained.

Pain was his only feeling through the infinite darkness. The pain was all he could fathom, the only thing he could hold on to in the madness of this void.

"His body seems to reject the nanobots" A voice ripped through the darkness. "No, look closely. The Nano bots are healing his cells but they die just as fast. He is in a constant state of regeneration. With a bit more study I may be able to crack…Oh he is awake?"

Another surge of pain erupted through him, and again back into the nothingness, but now aware of his senses. His body felt light. Every fiber of his being felt just like that; fibers. All loose and flowing. After realizing the abomination of his body, he noticed her standing there.

"Welcome back into the world of the living Reyes. It has been quite some time" He heard her say and chuckle. "My research is complete, but alas I don't think you are needed anymore." She said and clapped her hands. The clapping made him aware, aware of himself and the area around him. He found himself strapped to a table in a dark lab. Monitors surrounding him. Angela looking down at him. Always smiling.

"Angela…what have you done to me…" He forced from his now withered longs. Speaking was pain, but pain he was used to. The pain he has come to accept over… who knows how long now.

"Honestly I do not know, but it has done wonders for me." She said and laughed once more. "Overwatch is no more and soon singularity will be achieved. No more need for Omnics, nor humans only…well we will see now wont we?" She said and looked at him. She didn't look at day older than she did from the base.

Just how much time has passed…

He thought, days weeks or only seconds? She smiled down at him, seemingly reading his mind. "I have you to thank for this, but yes it has been a long time Reyes. Overwatch is dead. You killed it. Only Blackwatch could destroy peace." She said and turned away. "Destroy the specimen, I have no further use of it." She said, the monitors slowly turning black.

No

He thought. He hands violently shaking.

No

He thought and gritted his teeth.

No

He whispered as his fist slowly pilled apart

No!

He Yelled as his body tore to ribbons and scattered into a mist. Angela turned horrified at the display. This was not part of her calculation. Just what had she created.

DIE DIE DIE!

Screamed from the mist. A hail of gunfire exploded from it. Showing the room and Angela with bullets. The now cloud was relentless in destroying everything in the room before reforming into whatever Reyes was now. He did not question this. He was beyond questions. He didn't care how he managed this feat only looking down at the dead bodies, especially the dead eyed doctor on the ground. Finally, his mission was complete. Finally dug out the rot from this world, but who knows just how much has changed. How much rot must be expunged. Only he could dig out the corruption and save this world. More shotguns created from his mist, from his will as he walked past the body of the doctors, killing all he saw.

A bright yellow light flashed in the room Reyes long since escaped from. A monitor flashed in the distance, replaying the slaughter Reyes did in the facility. The doctor slowly rose, a smile plastered on her face. "Reyes you fool, heroes never die"

Authors Note:

It has been forever since I wrote something. I don't know if I want to keep this alternate history of Overwatch as a one-shot or as a going story. I'm not good at finishing them lol but you never know. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
